One Wild Wave
by AuraBell
Summary: A new girl rolls into Playa Linda and steals the heart of Bradin.
1. Her Name

"Who is that?" Bradin Westerly asked his roommate and Friend Jay Robertson.  
  
"Some new Surfer Chick obviously."  
  
"Where is she from?"  
  
"Some guys said she was from Florida."  
  
""Is she Pro."  
  
"I don't think so but sh'e good enough to be."  
  
"Deffinatly she's awsome."  
  
"Yea, I've been watchin her the last couple of days. She surfs harder than any guy out there."  
  
"Even you?"  
  
"Said to say but even me."  
  
"What about Erika?"Jay twitched when he said Erika but Bradin didn't notice.  
  
"She give Erika a run for her money."  
  
"She's comin up here,"Bradin said with a little smile.  
  
"Why don't you say hi."  
  
"NO I can't."  
  
"What you lost your ability to speak to girls? Look I have to go unload some boxes from the back , you can man the store."  
  
"Jay wait,"but he had already left.  
  
"Hey where's the wax?"The new girl asked him.  
  
"uh...Over there,"He said pointing over to a pile of board wax.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
The new girl grabbed a handful of wax and set it on the counter.  
  
"That it?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ok that'll be $3.45."  
  
They girl pulled the money out of a small purse and put it on the counter next to the wax.  
  
"You new in town?"  
  
"Yep, fresh from Florida."  
  
"What's you name?"  
  
"Kaylie. you?"  
  
"Bradin, what brings you to Cali?"  
  
"Mom, Marry, move. How about you ,you live here your whole life?"  
  
"I wish, I lived in Kansas till recently."  
  
"Why'd you move?"  
  
"Ireally don't like talking about it."  
  
"Ok,well do you like Rooney?"  
  
"Yea, they're awsome."  
  
"Well I have tickets to a show tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go.?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, well my mom and step dad want me and my step sister to bond so we're gonna go to the concert together and she is bringing her flavor of the week and I kinda wanted to bring some one too. And you're the only guy who hasn't tried to check out my ass today."  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
"OK well the concert is at 9 and we were gonna get some food at Gilliagans at 7. So meet you there?"  
  
"7 it is."  
  
"Ok, bye Bradin,"Kaylie said walkimg out of the shop.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"What's her name?"Jay asked 2 seconds later.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her name. Please tell me you got her name."  
  
"Kaylie."  
  
"Good then this wasn't a total waste.So are you gona hook up with her?"  
  
"Uhhh.. yea we're going to a concet tonight."  
  
"Have you run it past your aunt?"  
  
"Crap, can I go real quik."  
  
"Your break time 20 minutes be back by then."  
  
"Ok,"and he ran to the house. 


	2. Who, What, When, and Where?

"Aunt Ava?"Bradin yelled when he got home.  
  
"Yea Bradin?,"Ava Gregory yelled back as she walked down stairs.  
  
"Can I go to a concert some friends?"  
  
"Who, What, When, and Where?"  
  
"Kaylie, her stepsister and her stepsisters boyfirend, dinner and concert, 7:00 and Gilligan's and the Peir."  
  
"Whos' Kaylie?"  
  
"New girl in town."  
  
"how Old?"  
  
"16."  
  
"How long have you known her?"  
  
"About an hour."  
  
"Be Back By 12."  
  
"1:30"  
  
"12:30."  
  
"1:00."  
  
"Ok one but not a minute later. I want you in that bed at 1:15 or you're grounded. That means no surfing, no phone, no computer, no TV, no mall. I'm talking an amish existence for 2 months and I smell beer on your breath that's 3 months."  
  
"Ok, Thanks Aunt Ava," and he runs back to the shop.  
  
"How do I look?"Bradin asked his 13 year old sister Nikki.  
  
"Like I said 5 minutes ago fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know why you're so stressed about this didn't you just meet Kaylie?"  
  
"Yea that's why I wanna make good first impression."  
  
"Ok, whateverbut you look like you're trying too hard why don't yoy try your Adio Bams, your black Indenpendant shirt and please lose the hat."  
  
Bradin threw the hat on his bed and stripped off his shirt and grabbed the other one out of his closet.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
Bradin looked at his watch 6:15,"ALright see ya later squirt."  
  
"Bye Bradin."  
  
Bradin walked out of his room to his aunt's and Suzanna's workshop where they were working on new designs.  
  
"Nice skater thing goin Bradin,"Suzanna said when she saw him.  
  
"Thanks, I'm going nopw seeya later."  
  
"Ok I'm checking your bed at 1:15 if you're not there amish existense,and NO BEER."  
  
"Got it bye."  
  
Ok bye have fun." 


	3. Amazing

Bradin walked into Gilligan's and scanned the crowd, memories of what happened last time he was here came flooding back That day is why his aount made the grounging thing and no achohol thing soo important.  
  
"Hey Bradin what are you doing here?"someone asked him. He turned around and saw Erika and some guy standing there.  
  
"Hey Erika, uhh... I'm meeting some friends for dinner."  
  
"Cool, so am I, well my sister and some guy she met on the beach."  
  
"Hey Bradin, I see you've met Erika,"Kaylie said walking into the Restraunt.  
  
"Yea, I taught bradin how to surf."  
  
"No way that's cool, well since you laready know Erika, this is her friend Luke."  
  
"Luke stuck out his hand,"Nice to meet you Bradin."  
  
Bradin shuck his hand,"Likewise,"But he didn't mean it. He had gotten used to Erika dating Jay only because he knew he could do absolutly nothing to stop them. And it was weird that she wasn't here with Jay.  
  
"God, I'm starving Ready to eat,"Kaylie said.  
  
"Yep,"Bradin said and put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"how do you like California ?"Bradin asked Kaylie when they sat down.  
  
"It's pretty cool, I miss my friends but the surfings much better here."  
  
"How long have you been surfing?"  
  
"Two years."  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You rip, I just can't beleive you've only been surfing for 2 years."  
  
"I'm not that good."  
  
"Stop being modest Kay, everyone know you rock."  
  
"Yea even Jay said that you give Erika a run for her money."  
  
"Great to know what Jay thinks,"Erika scoffed.  
  
"I thought you weren't mad at Jay anymore. You know after the whole Tanner thing."  
  
"I'm not,"and she left it at that.  
  
OHmygod, this crowd is huge,"Kaylie said when they got to the peir for the concert.  
  
"Yea,"Bradin said looking out at the hundreds of people.  
  
"Ok, we are probably gonna get seperated anyway so why don't we meet at that light pole at the end of the concert,"Erika suggested pointed to a light pole.  
  
"Deal, let's go Bradin,"Kaylie grabbbed his hand and pulled him in to the crowd.  
  
"You don't wanna hang with Erika and Luke?"  
  
"Not unless you do."  
  
"Good because I don't."  
  
"Between you and me, I'm not to fond of either of them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well Luke is a jerk and a pothead, which is disgusting and Erika just did something really stupid to her ex-boyfriend and is blaming him for it."  
  
"Jay,"it all suddenly clicking."  
  
"I guess that's his name."  
  
"I wondered why they weren't talking about each other at all or here with each other."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do you know what happened?"  
  
"Nope,no clue. I tend to stay out of Erika's business."  
  
"OK, well what's you favorite Rooney song?"  
  
"Uhhh...Daisy Duke."  
  
"Isn't that song about an older guy and his younger girl friend?"  
  
"Yea, sorta. Have you ever listened to the lyrics to that song?"  
  
"No not really, well listen to them and you'll know what the song is about. It's really kinda kinky."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep,"She smiled and gave a little laugh.  
  
He like her smile, it was very pure, very happy. He couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"So what other music do you listen to Bradin Westerly?"  
  
"I like rock, a little mainstream rap, but it's not my favorite. And you Kaylie Marcus?"  
  
"Pretty much the same, except rap, I can't stand any of it. If you listen to the lyrics you hear that it's about Women being less than men, that we aren't worthy enough to know whats best for us or not good enough to do anything other than please men."  
  
"Feminist?"  
  
"Oh very, my aunt was a hippi and this is the kind of stuff she lobbied against."  
  
"That is cool, have you ever been in a protest?"  
  
"Many, animal rights, women rights, children's rights. once we even chained ourselves to the police department, because they were taking in people because they were homeless."  
  
"I'd love to join you in a rally one day."  
  
"Why not, but first I have to find some people like me."  
  
"Have you ever been arrested?"  
  
"Once, for disturbing the peace."  
  
"Cool. What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
  
"Umm.. well I wanna be a lawyer."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, I want to be a lawyer so I can become something in the goverment."  
  
"Why, you seem to hate the goverment."  
  
"That was my attitude at first, but a friend of mine asked me why I was the way I was and I told her because I hated the government and she said if you hate it so much why don't you change it. So I became an activist and I hope that becoming a lawyer or a governer or a senator or hey maybe even president I can change the things that I hate."  
  
"That's makes soo much sense."  
  
"It should its very logical. I think the concerts about to start."  
  
"You are amazing Kaylie."  
  
"Uhh thank you Bradin." 


	4. Why?

"OMG, that concert rocked,"Kaylie said as they walked towards Erika and Luke.  
  
"Yeah, who knew Phantom Planet would just drop by."  
  
"Erika!!!!"  
  
"Hey what did ya'll think?"  
  
"It was so awsome."  
  
"Look, I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna have Luke take me home. Kansas have her home soon,"and she left with Luke.  
  
"So what do you want to do?"Kaylie asked.  
  
"Beach?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So how was your date last night?"Jay asked Bradin when he came down for breakfast the next morning.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"Yeah kinda."  
  
"Kinda?"  
  
"A lot."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
"So what did you do?"  
  
"Concert and we walked on the beach and talked for a little while and I took her home."  
  
"Did you kiss her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So are you gonna see her again?"  
  
Before Bradin could answer Kaylie knocked on the door.  
  
"We're going surfing."  
  
"Bradin, Why don't you like to talk about your past?"Kaylie asked him when they stopped surfing.  
  
"I miss them."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My parents."  
  
Seeing Kaylie looked half sympathric and half confused he went on,"They died last summer."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yea everyone is."  
  
"So that's why you live here?"  
  
"Yep, what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What's your past, you don't seem to like talking about it either."  
  
"About 4 or 5 years ago my dad left me and my mom to be with his 20 something size 0000 secretary. He left us with nothing at all, so I got angry, but I had no way to deal with my anger so i turned to drugs..."  
  
"You were a druggie?"But asked.  
  
"Yea, but i'm not proud of it. I had pretty much convinced my self that there was nothing wrong with what I was doing, that it was a perfectly healthy way of getting out anger. In reality i was running away from my problems. Well about 6 or so months into it my mom found some coke in my room and sent me to therapy, but I never went I thought I was too good for it. So for about another 7 ot 8 months I spent all I could on coke,ex, heroin, pot anything I could get my hands on. Until one day when I was totally sober, I looked at what my had been reduced to and all the problems that I had been running from. So I went to my mom and said I wanted to try theapy again and that this time I would actually go. They told me since I used drugs to get out my anger that I should use that anger to motivate something productive. You know learning a new sport, habitat for humanity, and some other stuff."  
  
"So you picked up a surf board?"  
  
"No, that was about the time I got really into debating and protesting and stuff like that. You know for a while it really seemed to work, but when we failed I wanted so badly to light up a joint or sniff some coke. One day after a protest we had just lost I sat at the beach, like i did everytime we lost, and i watched ther surfers and how free they were and thats how i wanted to be free like that, so i rented a surf board and road out taught my self how to surf."  
  
"I'm one day?"  
  
"Yea right, more like 3 weeks." 


	5. Is She Sane?

Thanks guy for posting. Melodie568 No one knew that Kaylie was Erika stpe-sisiter except well Kaylie and ERika. Dolphinchick2568, it's an alternating text and it's usually between 2 people so when jay talks bradin will talk and then Jay again and then Bradin and if I add a new person in the convo then I write who's speakibng. It's just an easier way if typing the story.  
  
"Kaylie can I asked you something?"Bradin said as tehy sat at a table in the smoothie shop by Jay's store.  
  
"Yea sure."  
  
"Do you ever want to do drugs again?"  
  
"Yea sometimes, but I don't. I've been clean for like 2 years no sense of stopping now. Do you want a ciggarette?"  
  
This totally took Bradin by surprise.  
  
"No I don't smoke."  
  
"Ok good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everytime I start to see a guy I asked them if they want a ciggarette and if the say yes then I break it off and if they say no well you'll see."  
  
"A test."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And I passed?"  
  
"Uh huh, unless you really do smoke and only said no because you don't need one now or were too shocked to say yes."  
  
"No I don't smoke, frankly I think it's stupid."  
  
"Good I'm not alone."  
  
"You wanna meet my sister?"  
  
(Nikki works with Cameron and Amber now.)  
  
"Sure."  
  
"NIKKI!!!"  
  
A semi-tall girl with light brown hair came up to them.  
  
"What Bradin?"  
  
"I would like you to meet my girlfriend Kaylie."  
  
"Ohhh your the girl he went out with last night?"  
  
"Yep, very nice to met you."  
  
"I like her better than Sarah, is she sane?"  
  
"What is she talking about?"  
  
"My last girlfriend. Yes Kaylie is perfectly sane."  
  
"Ok she' better than Sarah, I gotta get back to work, talk to ya'll later. Nice to met you."  
  
"She's cool,"Kaylie said after Nikki left.  
  
"Sometimes rude, but I love her all the same."  
  
"I wish I had siblings like that, I have Erika. Who is pretty cool, but she's not really a good sister."  
  
"Yea but she's a really good surf coach."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"I'm really nothing like Nikki or Derrick, but they're still my little siblings and I gotta take of them. You know as the oldest kid."  
  
"Ahh, ohmygod. I'm late for work,"Bradin said looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you be late."  
  
"It's ok I just lost track of time, plus I work next door."  
  
"True, i geuss that's a good thing."  
  
"Yea Pretty good."  
  
Bradin kissed her on the cheek and left.  
  
On her way out, Kaylie ran into a slender blonde haired girl who she instantly didn't like. Kaylie didn't know why she hated the girl so much she just did, it surprised her because she normally liked everyone with in reason.  
  
"Sorry,"Kaylie said to the girl.  
  
"Whatever,"The girl said dismissavly.  
  
Kaylie ignored the rudness and left.  
  
"May I take your order?"Nikki asked before she realized who was standing in front of her.  
  
"Yea you could tell me where Bradin is,"Sarah said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because I thought he'd want to know his girlfriend was back in town."  
  
She is obviously in soo much denial,Nikki thought.  
  
"If I knew I wouldn't tell you. So if you don't mind you're holding up the line of paying costumers."  
  
Sarah didn't say anything she just left in a huff. 


	6. Girlfriends and ExGirlfriends

"Yo Bradin,"Nikki said as she walked into Jay's shop after she got off work.  
"Hey Nikki,"Bardin replied carrying a box of board wax to the front.  
"Guess who was askeding for you after you left?"  
"Who."  
"Sarah."  
"What,"Bradin was shocked. He hadn't seen or spoken to Sarah since she propsed them to run away to mexico.  
"Yea, she was really rude and in so much denial,"and then mocking Sarah's voice," I'd think he want to know his Girlfriend was in town."  
"Oh god,"Bradin said as he banged his head against the counter. "What are you gonna do?"  
"I guess I'm gonna have to talk to her."  
Nikki really didn't think that this would work, but Bradin knew Sarah more than she did.  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
"I don't know."  
"Will leave Kaylie?"  
Bradin looked down,"I don't know."  
"Because I like she's cool and the fact that you decided to introduce us to her has alot to do with it."  
"Why do you care so much Nik?"  
"I don't want you to make the wrong decision."  
"It would help if I knew what was right and wrong."  
"Maybe you do, you just have to look."  
"How did you get so smart?"  
"Dunno, it's a blessing."  
"Or a curse,"Bradin said joking.  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Bradin was walking along the beach and see's Sarah sitting on the beach. "Sarah,"he says walking up to her.  
"Bradin, hey I've been looking for you,"She leans over to kisses him on the cheek, but he moves his head so she can't.  
"Bradin what's wrong?"Sarah asked confused.  
"Sarah we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Are you going around teling people that we're together?"  
"Yea,"Sarah said now very confused.  
"Sarah we broke up. Don't you remember?"  
"No, we never broke up."  
"Yes we did Sarah, that day we were about to run away. Do you remember."  
"I didn't know you were serious, I mean I didn't know you really wanted to break up. I Just thought you needed a break."  
"Sarah, I was serious. You scare me and I don't think your right for me."  
"Bradin I thought you loved me."  
"I do, but I'm not in love with you."  
Sarah was so angry she couldn't stay there anymore.  
"Bradin you are a jerk and I wish I never met you," and with that she got up and stalked off.  
Bradin didn't want that to happen that way, he didn't want her to be mad at him, but he didn't want to be with her either. 


	7. Meeting The Enemy

Sarah was so angry she couldn't think strait, how could he do that to her? He loved her, she knew he did, and she was gonna make him see it. But how? She was so lost in thought she didn't even notice that she was going to run strait into a girl with long red hair.  
"Watch it,"Sarah said.  
"I'm sorry, hey are you ok,"The girl said.  
"Yea I'm fine."  
"You don't look fine do you need someone to talk to?"  
Sarah was in shock, no one had ever really wanted to talk to her.  
Sarah smiled,"I'd like that."  
"Ok,"and they walked off on to the beach.  
  
"Geez this guy sounds like a major jerk,"Kaylie said to the blonde haired girl she had been talking to.  
"He wasn't always, when we first dated he was soo sweet and nice."  
"I guess that's how they all start out. Oh by the way I'm Kaylie."  
"I'm Sarah. So have you been in a relationship like this before?"  
"NOt exactly, it started out the same, he was amazing. We dated for so long, but then he got less sweet and more mean and rude and then I found out he was cheating and whe mI confronted him he hit me."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Yea me too, but what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I'm really lucky right now, I met this amazing guy, and he's so perfect. He doesn't smoke, do drugs, drink. He surfs and listens to Rooney my all-time favorite band."  
"So too good to be true."  
"Yea, but I'm an optmist and tend to look for the best in people."  
"What if there is none?"  
"Then I tend to stay away."  
"Cool, well it was really nice to meet you Kaylie."  
"Likewise, I'll talk to you later,"she got up and walked off the beach.  
  
Sorry this chapt was short but I wanted to leave some suspense 


	8. Please,Please,Please

ok for those who reveiwed merci beaucoup. and DramaQueen007 Summerland will be back for a season 2 the buzz is that it will be back on in November or January, my guess is January because of Jesse's tour but that's just what I heard.  
  
"BRADIN!!!!"Kaylie yelled when she saw him.  
  
He turned around and stopped,"Hey."  
  
"What's up?"she asked placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Nothing special, surfing, work pretty much it, you?"  
  
" I am offcailly a student of Playa Linda High. I will be starting with you on Monday."  
  
"Awsome."  
  
"Yea, and I made a new friend."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't be so shocked, I can have other friends besides you can't I?"  
  
"I guess, but I still want you all to myself."  
  
"Well as a feminist I must say that what you just said was very piggish and don't worry, it was a girl and she doesn't live here just visiting."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?"  
  
"Movies?"  
  
"Ehh... what about dancing?"  
  
"I don't dance."  
  
"Oh come on Bradin, I heard about this great dance club that doesn't card or charge. Please Please Please."  
  
"Card for drinks?"  
  
"Yes, they just don't card at the door."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
"You're insane Kaylie,"Bradin said grabbing both of her hands and pulling her toward him.  
  
"I know,"She said slightly rubbing her nose against his and planted a soft and tempting kiss on his lips.  
  
Next chapters on it's way, they'll go to the club and then chaos shall insue(Sp?) so sorry it was short I needed this chapt for the next chapt and couldn't think of how to make it longer  
  
Spoiler- Bradin will meet Kaylie's mom 


	9. Meeting mOm

Sooo incredilbly sorry it took me soo long to update, I lost the peice of paper I wrote it on oh well here it is Enjoy.  
  
Bradin walked up the steps to Kaylie's house and knocked on the door.  
The door opened and Bradin saw Kaylie standing in front of him. She looked beautiful. Her long brownish- redish hair hung loosely in curls along her shoulders. She was wearing a short red dress with on strap that complimented her sun kissed skin.  
  
"Wow!"he said  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing you just look beautiful."  
  
"Thank You,"She said with a smile.  
  
"Uh...you ready to go?"  
  
"Umm... My mom kind of wants to meet you."  
  
"Uhh...umm K."  
  
Kaylie brought Bradin inside and he saw a woman sitting on the black leather couch who looked like an older Kaylie and thought this must be her mother.  
  
"Mom this is Bradin. Bradin this is my mom."  
  
"Hi Bradin I'm Carol, nice to meet you,"She said and stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you," He shook her outstretched hand.  
  
"So where are you 2 going tonight?"Carol siad after a moment of awkwardness.  
  
""It's a teen club called the Annex."  
  
"Oh, very nice. Bradin Please have her home by one."  
  
"yes ma'am."  
  
" Ok have fun you two."  
  
Ok I was gonna have the club in this chapt but I didn't feel like it so It'll be in the next chapter 


End file.
